List of Utopia sagas
Legend: B = Beginning of Saga E = End of Saga Utopia I Main article: Utopia I B: Micoda is accepted to be trained by Raneba "Micoda Hirichi, accepted." ''-Ardeet E: Seleka sealed the World Seal with a suicidal technique ''"And may all who believe in World Seal of Utopia be reborn, as the final wish of the guardians." -Seleka Main antagonists: Shaddisath (killed), Shaddigrath, Millennium Fairy Post-saga: *Only half an hour elapses after Revolutionary Purge as Millennium Fairy hastily prepares her realm to act as the stage of The World Game. Utopia II: The World Game Main article: Utopia II B: The players are invited to The World Game "You have been chosen." -Millennium Fairy E: Fall of Millennium Fairy and Millennium Capital "Well done... for certain interests." -Blood Waher Main antagonists: Millennium Fairy (killed), Blood Waher, Shaddigrath (killed) Post-saga: *The Reunion of World Seal Members reforms Revolution Realm and initiates diplomatic negotiations with all Creator Forces while Revo attempts to prove himself to be worth the rank of Creator Force. *Blood Waher relays the information of Fairy's death to his Liquidators and prepares to open dimensional pathways by force *Blood Waher resurrects a few players of World Game to become his Emperors and sends them to defeat his enemies Utopia III: Waher's League Main article: Utopia III B: Receiving information of Waher's command chain "Let me tell you, there is nothing that could harm Waher's League!" -Deolith E: Blood Waher, the most evil Creator Force, is killed by Micoda "An end... Is this... power... yours?" -''Blood Waher Main antagonists: Blood Waher (killed) Post-saga: *Creator Forces begin to re-establish order '''Utopia IV: Waher's Return' Main article: Utopia IV B: Finding out that Blood Waher is resurrected "We got a sighting of him, and he's up to something." ''-Seleka E: Blood Waher is killed again ''"You negated my effort..." ''-''Blood Waher Post-saga: *The sleeping Creator Force, Syrenes, is confirmed to have awakened *A connection between Syrenes and Waher is found: a plan to cause an 'Apocalypse' Utopia V: Ahergon Saga Main article: Utopia V B: Learning of the myth of World's End Gun a.k.a Ahergon "Indeed a weapon of mass destruction, but a necessity for our cause." -''Syrenes E: Destruction of Ahergon (the transformed Blood Waher) ''"If we are not to go there, then you won't do it either!" -''Blood Waher Post-saga: *Creator Forces search for clues about Paradise while strengthening up '''Utopia VI: Xeon's Tale' Main article: Utopia VI B: Discovering the man known as Xeon has returned "'He's known as Xeon... or was known..." -''Kelar Tree E: Death of Xeon, the former leader of Paradise ''"This is from Creator Forces!" -''Fardiga of the Flame Post-saga: *Creator Forces ease up after Xeon's "suicide attack", only to find a mysterious female enemy targeting their realms '''Utopia VII: ''Demonic Nightmare''' Main article: Utopia VII B: Aessandra blackmails Creator Forces "Give me Revaro, or prepare to face death!" -''Aessandra E: Death of Aessandra, the demonically reborn Millennium Fairy ''"This is... you..." Post-saga: *The people behind Aessandra's assassination avoid people but slowly get a backstory and have come from somewhere entirely different Utopia VIII: Dimension Masters Main article: Utopia VIII B: Myolgis's realization about the Five Sages of Animor "But where that place is, if it even exists, is beyond my wisdom." -''Myolgis E: Ten Ring casts Mendin into dimensional exile (essentially killing him) ''"I will return." -''Mendin Post-saga: *Adocim is defeated in combat and banished. His fall ends up shattering the invisible floor of Nether and setting the stage for the return of an old evil '''Utopia IX: The Chaos Breakout' Main article: Utopia IX B: Markaj breaks out from Nether "My apologies, but if you're alive, then he is, as well." ''-Paradismus E: Ekatrine destroys her soul along with the essences of First and Third Demon ''"The circle has ended." -''Enzegila Post-saga: *A dark enemy extracts Adocim, Mendin and Xeon at Nether to fuse them into one body. Micoda links his soul with Adocim's and finds the location in time to prevent the servant's birth *The enemy, Vagnos, uses his elite warriors to assault Paradise '''Utopia X: 'Primal Darkness Main article: Utopia X B: Al-Kharnidas announces that his master Vagnos is "Primal Darkness" "Because he is the Primal Darkness!" -''Al-Kharnidas E: The most powerful of Absorbers released from Vagnos, Gavade, falls at Doom Meteor and vanishes ''"Doom, but I so feel for all lost souls." -Gavade Post-saga: *Nothing in particular. The next saga begins soon after Category:Content